Santana's Drizzle
by ccvixen
Summary: 6 months into Quinn's pregnancy Santana finds out she's pregnant too. The Problem is she doesn't know wether Finn or Puck is the father.
1. Chapter 1

"Fucking hell" Santana muttered in between hurling. For the past two weeks all she had been able to hold down were the Sue's cleansing weight-loss juices that she had been constantly preparing for herself. She spat into the toilet one last time then stood up and turned to face Brittany who'd been standing behind her holding her long black hair out of her face.

"You are always puking" Brittany remarked "I hope I don't get your stomach bug. I hate how many legs they've got."Santana looked at her.

"Stomach bugs aren't real bugs!"She snapped, annoyed at how dumb her friend was being, "they're like computer bugs or something." Brittany looked hurt, in a confused way. Santana was always snapping at her nowadays. She still didn't understand what she meant but she decided not to ask anymore about it.

Santana sighed, "I'm sorry Brittany, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just don't feel great at the moment." Ever since Quinn had been chucked out of the Cheerios cheer leading squad Santana had been promoted to captain. She had always wanted to be in charge and at first after it was first announced that Quinn was no longer in the squad Santana had been secretly gloating. Now though, she supposed, she found it increasingly difficult to get through math lessons without throwing up, let alone hours of double flips and backwards handspring practice.

It was health lesson that Santana had been throwing up in and as she returned and slouched into her seat she felt something hit her in the back. She spun round quickly and noticed a scrunched up piece of paper lying at the foot of her chair. She lent down to pick it up, pretending she needed something from her bag.

_My house 2nite_

Santana turned around to see Puck looking at her back. She took her phone out of her bag on the pretext of getting a pencil and texted him.

_Yeah. Meet u outsid skool after practice._

Suddenly she felt really sick and jumped up from her seat. Ms. Hanson looked at Santana in a questioning annoying way, but it was all she could do not to barf then and there. She ran to the bathroom and puked her guts out. After she had finished she walked over to the mirror mounted on top of the sink. She looked pale and tired. She walked slowly back to the classroom feeling slightly better but really embarrassed. When she entered the classroom everyone looked up at her and it was clear they had all been whispering about her. Ms. Hanson had handed out some work to do and came over with a sheet for her.

"Are you all right?" the teacher asked. It was clear to her from Santanas flushed and tired face that she had just thrown up

"I'm all right ms. Hanson " Santana insisted, annoyed with the teacher for bringing even more attention to the fact she had just thrown up. Ms. Hanson didn't look convinced but she walked off to the other side of the classroom to stop some jocks in baseball jackets throwing spit balls. Santana felt her phone buzz in her pocket so she took it out and making sure ms. Hanson was looking the other way checked the text

_Wat the fuck?_

Shit she thought. The last thing she needed was for Puck to get all strange on her.

_nufing, it was nufing_

She replied. Pucks reply popped up on the screen just as Brittany slip a note towards her. Santana grabbed the note

_R yoo OK? Wur yoo beeing sic agayn?_

Spelling had never been Brittany's strong point.

_Yeah but I'm all right now_

Santana scribbled whilst she opened the text.

_Dude u just like ran out of the room. What the fuck?_

Uh he was so annoying sometimes. Puck, whose full name was Noah Puckerman, and she had been having a fairly sex only relationship for the past year and a half. Puck was the definition of a man-whore. Sure they hung out together and made out but mostly it was just booty-call.

_Nothing already! I just got a bug or something_

Brittany slipped her hand into Santana's and they held pinky fingers.

Santana was standing outside the school waiting for puck to turn up. Cheerio practice had been awful that day,she had had to run to throw up in the middle of the routine and had been called an weak,sick idiot by Ms. Sylvester. She spotted Pucks red car pulling round the corner. He leaned out the window.

"You going to get in?" he asked impatiently. Rolling her eyes Santana walked round the car to the passenger seat door.

"Whatever" she replied as she clambered in. She lent back and sighed. She felt permanently tired nowadays and had gained at least 3 pounds even though she had just spent the last fortnight puking her guts out every 5 minutes.

Puck drove to his house in more or less silence but Santana was thankful for this. At least she didn't have to talk now.

In Pucks bedroom Santana took off her shirt and sat down on the bed. Puck closed and locked the door a precaution he always took after his sister once walked in on them practically humping each other.

"My mom is out tonight so we have some time.."he said as he put his arm around her …

The next day was a Saturday and Santana and Brittany had planned to go to the mall. Santana had slept late and so she was anxious to get there quickly. As her mom pulled into the parking lot, because neither She nor Brittany had learned to drive yet , she saw a familiar red car a couple of bays along.  
She said bye to her mom and went over to greet Puck. When she glanced through the windscreen though, it was clear he was making out with a skinny African girl whom Santana didn't know

"She'll get to know my fist on Monday" Santana thought angrily. Puck and Santana had an open relationship which had never bothered her before but now seeing Puck with another girl made Santana want to cry. She turned and ran into the mall and towards the food court where she had said she would meet Brittany. Grabbing Brittany by the wrist she dragged her into the bathroom and began to puke, sobbing loudly. Brittany stared at her best friends. She had only seen her cry like once before and that was on her Grandfathers funeral. She reached out and stroked Santana's glossy black hair that was held back in a low ponytail.

"Don't worry .It's alright." she murmured softly. At that moment someone flush the toilet in one of the stalls and washed her hands.

"Are you all right"she asked Santana, brushing a strand of flyaway red hair out of her face. Santana nodded as she dried her eyes. God, this was embarrassing "If you don't mind me asking, are you pregnant?" the woman asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe she thought I was pregnant" Santana said for the 50th time as she remembered how earnest the woman's face had been. "I mean, just because I threw up doesn't mean I'm knocked up or anything." Brittany pulled out a t-shirt with a picture of a cat across its front.

" I think my cat is reading my diary" she commented, completely off topic. Santana ignored her. "Quinn used to throw up a lot too," Brittany observed. "I think she had bugs in her tummy too." She just didn't get it.

"Yeah but there's a difference between morning sickness and a stomach bug." Santana argued.

"But she didn't just throw up in the morning" Brittany insisted "She had all day sickness, like you"

Santana's mind was racing. She knew she wasn't pregnant, she couldn't be! But it was kind of strange that she had gained weight, she was always throwing up, she felt tired the whole time.

"I know I'm not pregnant but if you want I'll prove it." Santana said. She'd do a test and prove she wasn't pregnant to Brittany and herself.

"Huh?" Brittany asked.

"I said I'll buy a pregnancy test from the drugstore to prove that I'm not pregnant." Santana said annoyed. Why did Brittany never listen to her.

Back at Santana's house, Brittany and Santana went up to the upstairs bathroom.

"Turn around" Santana ordered Brittany. Brittany turned around in a 360 degree circle. "I mean so you're not facing me!" She opened the test, having already read all the instructions under cover of her jacket whilst her Mom drove her and Brittany back from the mall. 3 minutes later she couldn't do it.

"Brittany, you look. What does it say." For once Brittany didn't have to be told how to do it. "Oh Santana",She cried as she hugged her tight. "Oh Santana I'm so sorry. Poor Santana." Brittany dropped the stick and it spun away, it's unholy red cross flashing the cramped room.

After Santana had disposed of the pregnancy test she and Brittany got into bed.

"I can't believe it" Santana said through her muffled tears. "I've always used protection. I'm not like Quinn. This,...This is awful" Brittany stroked Santana's long black hair. Santana had never been this vulnerable. She had taught herself to be like a tank, with thick armored shell from the age of 7. She had always been tough because she knew that weak people never got ahead in life. Santana had vowed never to be weak.

"But, But whose baby is it, Santana?" Brittany asked. She knew she was probably being stupid but she just couldn't work it out. Santana gulped back her tears.

"It's my baby, dumb ass!" She replied affectionately as she could when her life was falling down in pieces. She would be ruined. Kicked out of the Cheerios, shunned by her supposed friends. She'd become a social pariah like Quinn, for Gods sake. At least her parents wouldn't kick her out. She knew they would never do something like that. They would want her to keep the baby and raise it in their house until she was old enough to leave. That much she could be thankful for.

"No,I know that! I meant who is the baby's daddy?" Brittany corrected her. Santana thought about it. It hadn't occurred to her that she wasn't the only parent to be.

"It sounds terrible, but I really don't know. I don't even know how old the baby is!" She started crying again. Tomorrow she would have to put a mountain of cover up on her eyes for no one to notice.


	3. Chapter 3

First thing the next day, after they ate breakfast was to fake going to a cheerios practice so they could get out of church. Brittany called her mom and persuaded her to let her stay another night. She wasn't very bright but she knew that Santana wouldn't want to be alone. As soon as Ms. Lopez, Santana's mom, had turned the corner after dropping them off at the school gym for their supposed cheerios practice, they walked the couple of blocks to the planned parenthood clinic.

"Ms. Lopez" a nurse called out. Santana stood up quickly, feeling sick again. "Come this way please" the nurse asked. Santana, gripping Brittany's wrist as hard as she could followed the nurse into a small, sterilized room with a large reclining bed with stirrups. Santana put on one of the hospital plastic gowns behind a screen as the nurse instructed and sat down on the chair.

"These gowns are disgusting" she complained "They've got a massive hole in the bum." Brittany giggled at this and whipped out her phone.

"I've got to take a picture" she said "you look so funny!"

"No!" Santana lunged for the phone. "You mustn't tell anyone about this, Brittany! No one can know I'm pregnant. Do you understand?"Brittany understood and hooked Santana's pinky finger around hers.

Presently the Dr. came in.

"Right, I am Dr. Bunting. If you could just put your feet up on the stirrups Ms. Lopez..."

They were still holding pinkies when they left the clinic.

It was 10:30 am when Brittany and Santana left the clinic. The baby was fine, 10 weeks old and as much as the Dr. knew, perfectly healthy. There had been a slight problem with how much Santana was throwing up, because every time she puked all the nutrients and vitamins from the food she had eaten had been puked up too. It was fine though because the Dr. gave her a box of pills to stop her throwing up and also a tub of pre-natal vitamins so that she definitely got enough whatever. It was doing her head in with all the information she had had to absorb in the last two days. Couldn't people just stop bombarding her with it?

"10 weeks old," Santana said, breaking the silence that had engulfed them since they left the clinic. Brittany was probably still trying to understand what pre-natal meant. "Its,..It's either Puck or Finns baby." She said. "I'm sure of it. I've only slept with like 3 people in the last 3 months, Puck, Finn and Bruce Cohen. I only started sleeping with Bruce like 5 weeks ago so it's not his. I just don't know how I'll be able to know whose it is." She was thinking aloud as much as explaining to Brittany.

"Finn or Puck! You just need to look at the sonogram pictures the Dr. gave you and if it has a Mohawk If it does it's Pucks and if it doesn't its Finns." Brittany beamed at her friend.

"Brittany! Babies aren't born with hair, silly" Santana always reserved her 4th grade talk for Brittany. If she called anyone else "silly" in public, they'd think she was some kind of lame overgrown 4th grader.


	4. Chapter 4

The secret had kept for three whole days. Santana had been finding it hard to choose an out fit in the mornings that didn't make her look either pregnant or 56 years old instead of 16. She wished she could just wear her cheerleaders uniform but a) wearing a uniform after you've resigned from the team is just weird (and not allowed) and b) it just emphasized her fat belly.

She, Brittany, Puck, Artie, Mike, Kurt and Tina were in the glee room, waiting for the others to turn up. Santana and Puck were going through a affectionate patch, meaning she was sitting on his lap chatting to Brittany whilst he played with her hair. He hooked his arms around her torso, just below her boobs whilst she snuggled up to him. As his hands slid lower down her front Santana felt him stiffen.

"What?" She asked twisting round. His eyes fell to her stomach and she realized what he had felt. She jumped up quickly staring sullenly over his shoulder. He stood up his eyes still fixed on her stomach which she quickly placed her arms over to obstruct his view

"What the fuck" he said. He said it quite enough but everybody heard and turned to look. "Are you, are you pregnant?" He asked. Santana felt numb. He'd found her out, he knew she was pregnant. She knew she should do something, anything, but she just couldn't. After what seemed like an age, but was actually just a few seconds she nodded. She couldn't do anymore than that.

"Bollocks!" he shouted, slamming his fist down onto a wooden table to his side. Involuntary Santana took a step backwards, Puck was going psycho. At just that moment, that perfect moment, Finn walked in.

Finn Hudson didn't feel he knew very much about himself but he knew that he couldn't just stand there, watch his psychopathic ex-best friend do this. He might try to hit Santana next. Finn ran over to the pair of them and bundled Puck to the floor.

"What the hell, man!" Finn yelled. He got up and stood by Santana who was quietly crying now.

"She's fucking pregnant!" Puck shouted. Finn blanched. His grip on Santana's shoulders slackened and she slid down the wall, sitting at the base of it, curled up in the fetus position. Finn sat down besides her, feeling he might faint if he didn't. This was such major deja vous,although no one had been shouting when Quinn first told him she was pregnant.

"Who's the father?" Puck asked. Santana couldn't stop shaking, Finn knew he had to do something, this was painful enough without having to watch her so vulnerable. He put his arm around her shoulder and sat close to her as she sobbed into his jacket.

"I,.I don't know." She sobbed into the jacket. "I,I.."

"What do you mean you don't know" Puck spat.

"It's either,...it's either y...y..yours or F..Finns" She buried herself into Finn, not able to see anyone, not able to see how everyone was looking at her. Finn was white as a sheet by this time, too shocked to react to anything other than how desperate Santana looked.

Instinctively he pulled her closer to him, trying to protect her. Unfortunately this just pissed Puck off even more.

"Get off my girlfriend, you punk!" He shouted as he grabbed Finn by the collar. "First you slept with my girlfriend and possibly got her pregnant, and now you're acting like you're the good guy, hugging her.."

"Puck!" Santana screamed, "Stop! We weren't even dating! At least I wasn't drunk on wine coolers when I slept with Finn." Puck let go of Finn, calming down just slightly.

"What the hell!" Mr. Shuester had just come in. "Puck ,Finn, Santana whats going on?" He shouted, looking at the wall where Finn was standing with a bleeding lip, supporting Santana who could barely stand, whilst Puck was upright, with his fists bunched. "Santana, Finn are you all right?"

None of them said anything as they stood there, except for Santana's heavy sobbing. Puck spoke up.

"Santana's pregnant. She doesn't know whose the father except it's me or Finn." Rachel appeared from behind Mr. Shue.

"You bastard, Finn." She said, "how could you do this to me, how could you sleep with her?" Her voice lilted high and shrill on the last words."How can you have your arms around that slut!"

"Rachel!" Finn pleaded "Stop it. I'm sorry but there's nothing anyone an do to change it." He made no move to take his arms from around Santana, in fact he seemed to hold her tighter, one arm around her back, one around her neck- holding her against his body. Rachel burst into tears and ran out of the room.

"Everybody out" Mr. Shue shouted pointing towards the door "Not you three though," he pointed to Puck , Finn and Santana. "You need stay here. This is obviously something you need to talk about alone."

Finally they were alone. The room was silent except for Santana's sobs.

"Santana," this was Puck. He seemed a lot calmer then before, but he was still shooting murderous glances at Finn. "Santana, are you all right?" Santana tried to gulp down her tears. She looked up, still clutching Finn but looking at Puck.

"Yeah..,.I,..I'm fine." Puck sat down on the piano stool. He felt horrified with himself, how could he have done this to Santana.

"I'm sorry I was such an asshole." He said. He knew it didn't make it any better and Finn looked furious with him for trying to appease himself by just saying sorry. It made Santana give a tiny, watery smile though, so he knew it was worth it. "What are we going to do now?"he asked "I mean we don't even know who the dad is."

This time Finn spoke up. Santana was still in his arms and she looked so pathetic and vulnerable he couldn't stop looking at her. He wanted to protect her from this, he didn't want her to be pregnant. "There's this before birth paternity test that we could get done at a clinic or wherever. Its called a amnio-something. We could do that."

"How do you even know that?" Puck asked annoyed. Santana was his girlfriend, yet its was Finn who was cradling her in his arms and having the suggestions.

"When Quinn, you know , before it all happened I used to always take notes about all the stuff Ms. Hanson, my health teacher told us abut pregnancy and stuff." Finn looked kind of embarrassed.

"Have you like, told your parents yet?" Puck asked. He'd met Santana's parents a couple of times and he knew they weren't impressed with him. They were going to hate him when they found out. If the kid was his. He couldn't really believe that Finn and Santana were being so close. All right, he had just spent the last 20 minutes shouting at both of them, but still..

"No, not yet. Only Brittany knew. Now the whole school will know." Santana looked dangerously close to bursting into tears again. Puck reached for her hand. He felt better knowing that she didn't hate him. She wouldn't have let him hold her hand would she.

"Wait, are your parents going to, like, flip like Quinn's did." Finn looked pale but determined, unlike Puck who kept on staring at her stomach, and then her hand in his, and then Finns arm which was around her shoulder. Santana had forgotten that Finn had been there when Quinn had been chucked out of her home. "'Cos if they do you can probably come live at my house."

"Don't worry, they're not like that. They would shout and cry a bit but they would want me to stay and raise the baby there until I'm old enough to move out. What about your parents. How would they react to this" Santana gestured unnecessarily at her stomach.

Both Finn and Puck tried to answer at the same time.

"After Quinn my mom would probably freak on me but she would come round eventually" Puck said " She prefers you to Quinn anyway because she thinks she's a snob. She'll be mad at me but" here he broke off.

"My mom would probably be the same as she was with Quinn. She would try and help as much as she could. But we've moved in with Kurt and his dad now so I really don't know." Finn looked confused. It was bad enough telling his own mom that Quinn was pregnant but explaining everything and having to put up with Kurt's dad would be far far worse.

Santana looked at her watch. It was 06:47 pm and she was feeling really tired. Her parents would be worrying about her. "I've got to go" she said lifting her head off Finns shoulder."My parents will be wondering were I am." she yawned. Puck helped her up feeling guilty about the way he'd treated her earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

Pucks POV

Why does this shit always happen to me. I kind of know why so that's a stupid question, even it's one that keeps on bothering me. It's because I'm a stud. I sleep around, it's what I do. Big deal. At least it is till something like this happens. Now I'm waiting, unable to change my fate of whether I find out that Santanas kid (whom I keep on referring to as 'our' kid) is not mine and in fact Finns, or I'm going to have to tell my Mom that for the second time in 5 months I've knocked up a girl. Not just any girl like Quinn, but Santana, my kind of girlfriend. I'm not sure whether it's better to knock up someone random or your girlfriend, but still, it makes a difference.

It wouldn't be just my fault though. Nothing ever is. She should have been on birth control or something. I just freaked out when she told me. Santana couldn't have gotten pregnant, just like the captain of the celibacy club couldn't have lost her virginity in high school whilst cheating on her long term boyfriend with his best friend. I lost control. I started shouting and shaking her. I know I should have been like Finn was when Quinn told him she was pregnant. Supporting, strong, comforting. I should have held Santana in my arms and told her everything was going to be OK. But I'm not like that. I can't be like that.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of the paternity test. Puck drove them to the clinic. All three of them had promised not to tell their parents yet, not until they knew.

Santana was slouched in the passenger seat whilst Finn lay across the three back seats. The clinic was the same one Santana had had her first pregnancy check up at. They had skipped the last three periods of school to get there and have it over before their parents wondered where they were.

"Are you ready for this?" Finn asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped the threesome since they had got into the car. Puck braked sharply, pulling into the parking bay. No one answered but after a second Santana got out of the car.

"Come on." She said. Grabbing both the boys hands she marched into the clinic. "Santana Lopez," she told the slightly overweight uniformed receptionist. "with Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman. " The nurse invited them to sit down on some of the uncomfortable blue waiting room plastic chairs that surrounded them. A few minutes later she received a buzz and called,

"Ms. Lopez..."

Back in the car 20 minutes later Santana turned to Puck and Finn. Before they had been the strong ones whilst she was desperate and needy, now it was her turn. This wasn't so bad for her. At least she knew for certain.

gWhat do we do now. I'm not really sure any of us want to go back to school yet. Do you guys want to do a bunk?" Finn looked up. He had been just about to suggest skipping the rest of the day himself.

"I've got to get back." Puck said scowling. He had promised Quinn that he would come to help get new maternity clothes with her. God, was she ever going to stop gaining weight.

"If you let us out here, my house is just around the corner, we could go there?" Finn said, looking at Santana. "My mom and Kurt's dad are in Atlantic City for the week and Kurt's going over to Mercedes tonight."

Santana nodded. "Sure, that sounds great." Puck pulled over just outside Finn's house and Finn got out. Bounding up the steps he opened the door and waited for Santana. Just as she was getting out Puck leaned over and pulled her back in. "What the f.." Santana started before he silenced her with a massive kiss. Puck slipped his hand up her shirt and she squealed. "Puck!" She was smiling though so he knew it was alright. "See you later."

"What was going on?" Finn greeted Santana as she stepped into the house. Seeing her slightly rumpled shirt and smeared lip gloss, which she quickly fixed, he guessed. "On second thoughts don't tell me." He shut the door behind them. Do you want a drink or something?" He asked.

"No thanks, but if you've got any pop tarts I'm starving?" Santana replied. Being pregnant made her hungry.

"Uh, I think Kurt chucks them out every time we buy them. He says he's saving us from ourselves . There are some fat free chips if you want some though." Finn pulled a bag of chips out of a cupboard in the kitchen."

"Yeah these are great." Santana grabbed the bag. Opening it she looked around for a place to sit. Reading her mind Finn said.

" We should go downstairs. We could, uh , watch a movie or something." Santana followed him downstairs. The basement room was decorated with old fashioned maroon and gold wall paper with two bed pushed up against opposite sides of the room. A painted screen divided the room leaving a couple of shared square metres of space in which stood an ornate wooden and velvet desk set above which was mounted a 28" flat TV screen. Finn folded up the screen and lay it on the more decorative, and frankly poncy, of the beds. Looking back at Santana he asked. "So where do you want to sit? I could put a mattress on the floor or something. Santana nodded.

"Sure. I'm guessing your bed has the cowboy duvet set." She laughed. "Pucks whole room is covered in Mario Cart posters."

"Mario Sonic actually. Kurt decorated this place. It's kind of gay."Finn relaxed a bit more. He walked over to his bed and started removing the mattress.

"I'll help you." Santana said, taking hold of one of the corners of the mattress. Finn looked up. Rachel and Quinn would never have done that. They would have been fine letting him do the work. He handed Santana a couple of back DVD cases.

"Do you want to pick something to watch?


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you want to pick something to watch?"Finn asked. "We've got some, uh, horror stuff and some, like action movies. I think that Kurt's got some chick flicks if you want to watch them." Santana started flipping through the DVD cases. She opened one and the first thing she landed on was the complete set of The Secret Life of An American Teenager.

"I don't know what that's about but," Santana broke Finn off.

"No way. You said you had some horror movies. What about The Curse III?" She snapped the DVD case shut. No way did she want to watch a TV show about the life of another pregnant teenager. Finn laughed, completely unaware of why she had such an aversion to The Secret Life... , and flipped through the case besides his foot.

"There." He said as he pushed the DVD into the TV. He made to sit down on the edge of the mattress but Santana pulled him closer.

"I don't bite you know!" She said. "You don't have to sit on the opposite side of the mattress." Finn looked kind of surprised but he picked up the duvet and wrapped it around Santana and himself. She snuggled into his arm watching the screen.

Finn felt slightly weird about how he was wrapped around another guys girlfriend in his bedroom but then he remembered who this particular guy was and what he had done with Finn's girlfriend. Anyway, Santana might be pregnant with his kid and it felt good so Finn figured what the hell. He let his head rest on hers and smelt her vanilla shampoo.

The film finished and they were still sitting there, Santana's head resting in Finn's lap with his hand on her hair. She found it quite nice that he hadn't made a move on her yet, if he was Puck they would have done it by now.

"So." She said, sitting up. "What should we do now ? We've still got a couple of hour's to kill."

"We could watch another movie or, uh, just talk or something." Finn replied. "I mean we could go and get some ice cream or pop tarts or something, if you're still hungry."

Santana smiled. "Pop tarts! Is there a gas station or something near here ?" Finn nodded. "Do you have a shirt I could borrow ? This is kind of crumpled now." Finn opened his closet.

"Sure." He said pulling out a faded blue T-shirt. "But I'm kind of way bigger than you." Santana took the T-shirt.

"This is great. Shut your eyes." She warned before unbuttoning her shirt. Taking it off she fumbled with the blue T-shirt, accidentally giving Finn a couple of seconds to peek at her lavender coloured bra. He was a guy for God's sake, of course he was going to peek. "Right let's go." Santana said. "You can open your eyes now." Finn made a show of opening his eyes. She took his hand and led him up the stairs. They went to the gas station a block away and bought two packets of chocolate pop tarts which they ate sitting on the polished marble table tops in the kitchen letting their legs swing.

Three quarters of an hour later Finn and Santana emerged from under the creased cowboy duvet panting heavily.

"Um that was unexpected," Finn said as he slumped against his bed frame.

"Yeah I really didn't think we were going to do this." Santana agreed. She was pregnant for God's sake. "How do you feel ?" She asked.

"I kind of think this is a bit weird, I mean you're pregnant, but it was kind of wow." Finn blushed slightly looking at Santana's boobs.

"At least that's better than nothing." Santana laughed. God Finn was so not eloquent. "You were good." She felt for her underwear. "Should we go make more pop tarts?" She asked. They had to do something quickly or it might get awkward.

"Sure." Finn looked relieved. He obviously wasn't very good at after sex chit chat. This time had felt different for both of them. It hadn't been a quick motel fuck, it seemed more the sort of thing couples did. Finn pulled on his boxers and jeans.


	8. Chapter 8

The letter arrived. Santana had been waiting for the mail each morning for the past 4 days, ready to confiscate the letter before her family saw it and asked awkward questions. She sat on a chair in the empty music room looking at Puck and Finn who were sitting opposite her. She held the letter out to Finn.

"Read it." She said. "Someone read it, I can't." Puck snatched the letter from Finn and tore it open.

Puck sat in his car. He felt kind of numb, as if he'd had the air knocked out of him in a football game. Behind him someone honked their horn. He stepped on the accelerator. He wasn't the father. In most way's he was glad or at least relieved. How would he have been able to tell his mother that he had gotten two girls pregnant within five months of each other! He didn't want to have to go through all the drama of teen pregnancy for a second time. He never wanted to be a father in high school. At the same time though, he felt let down. He had really believed that the kid was his and now it was Finn's. For the first time Puck felt a strong sense of empathy for how Finn had felt when he found out that Quinn's kid was Puck's. He felt mad. Finn Hudson had slept with his girlfriend and knocked her up? He hit the steering wheel. They didn't even like each other! He thought of Finn now, at Santana's house explaining to her parents how he got her pregnant. Ha! He didn't envy that one bit. Puck wouldn't be surprised if Finn didn't make it out of the Lopez's house alive. As well as Santana's parents she had three brothers and whilst the eldest was a college, Marco wasn't a good person to get on the wrong side of. Aledjo too was pretty tough for a fourteen year old and together they could beat the crap out of Finn. He pulled into his driveway and got out of the car. He could see Quinn sitting at the kitchen table, pouring over some homework eating ice cream. Ooh, ice cream...


	9. Chapter 9

"What?" Santana's mom screamed. Finn stepped backwards, holding onto Santana's shoulders.  
"Moma I'm sorry." Santana cried, tears appearing on her cheeks.  
"I cannot believe this. Have your father and I no brought you up better than this? You are just a child, you cannot be having a baby yourself. You are too young Santana." Her mother broke down in tears. Santana's second eldest brother Marco stood in the doorway. He walked towards Finn, his face full of rage.  
"You come with me." He growled as he took hold of Finn.  
"No Marco. Stop!" Santana shouted grabbing his faded grey hoody.  
"Let go of me, I'm going to teach this bastard a lesson." Marcus yelled.  
"Don't you dare touch him!" Santana screamed twisting herself in front of Marco. "This isn't to do with you, why don't you just go fuck yourself in your bedroom." She suggested.  
"Very funny. You should try doing some of that yourself. At least you wouldn't be pregnant." Marco spat.  
"Are you calling me a slut you..." Santana was about to continue but her mother surprisingly forcefully pulled the two murderous siblings apart. The family had lapsed into Spanish.  
"Stop it, top it! Marco go get your father and I a shot of vodka then go to bed." She rounded on Finn and Santana but her husband interrupted her.  
"How far are you?" He asked in English. Finn looked up relieved that the were talking in a language he understood.  
"11 weeks." He replied for Santana who had crossed her arms and was scowling. Finn briefly wondered how he had gotten himself into this with a girl who was so completely crazy she didn't seem bothered by the massive, incredibly muscular and tough guy who had been about to kill her only a few seconds ago. It explained a lot about Santana's behavior at school. "We found out like a week ago."  
"A week!" Santana' mom screeched. "You've known for a week and you only tell us now!" Santana looked past her mother at her brother who had come back with the vodka. He glowered at Finn but retreated to his bedroom.  
"Where is Aledejo?" Santana asked. Aledjo was the youngest in the family aged fourteen and her personal favourite brother. Her other brothers, Marco (17) and Fredrigo (20) were both far more thuggish and generally more like herself.  
"Aledjo!" Santana's mother sobbed some more. She gulped down the entire shot of vodka and poured herself another liberal dose. "Anna what have you done?"  
The rest of the evening was mostly spent with her parents crying and shouting but it least it was over soon. Like Santana had predicted they wanted her to stay there and raise the baby.. The only thing they didn't know about was the initial confusion othe baby's father.  
"That isn't important for them to know." Santana told Finn. "If you dare tell them I will stangle you then mount your head on one of coach Sylvesters trophies. Do you understand?" Finn nodded scaredley. They had had sex for fucks sake and were having a kid together but he was still terrified of her? Santana realised.


End file.
